Dangers at Night
by jazminewriter
Summary: Inspired by the game Spirit Camera: the Cursed Memoir Emmet recieves an old diary filled with meaningless photos and blank pages. Not only a diary he gets, but a camera that can see anything the naked eye can't see. But when the first page of the diary reveals words through the camera's lens, this will affect the rest of week at least...
1. The Evening

**Inspired from the video game ****Spirit Camera: the Cursed Memoir****, and the permission from my friend XXMesprit's MistressXX, I am making a story that may frighten you! Read if you are not scared of the supernatural! Enjoy, and good luck having nightmares…**

**Note: ****I do not own the game; Nintendo does, and I do not own Pok****é****mon (except all the OCs!) Also, the notes are in italic.**

It was late evening when Emmet just returned home. As he approached the front door, he accidentally kicks over a box that stood in front of the door. He carries inside and asks his older brother Ingo if he bought anything via online. There's no response.

"…It seems so light for a big box. Is it a new pillow or something?" Emmet asked himself as he takes a knife and opens the box. Inside was a ruined purple book with a small camera next to it, both hiding in Styrofoam packing peanuts. He takes the book and opens it, seeing blank pages to pages filled with meaningless photographs. But while staring at a page with a man's bust and several different pictures, a piece of paper fell out of the book. "What's this…?" Emmet picks it up to read something strange…

"_Do not gaze within this book, for those that read the words of the first page will meet a sudden fate. Those that read the words will be trapped within this book and meet an unexpected surprise that you will no longer feel, see or say…"_

These words has kept Emmet's mind curious. He turns to the first page of the book, and he sees…nothing. This is confusing; how can something bad happen by reading the front page…which is blank, he thought. He glances at the camera, which had a piece of paper taped to it:

"_This is the Camera Obscera. Look through the lens of this camera, and it will let you see the supernatural and discover secrets from the Diary of Faces."_

None of this makes sense; there's no such thing as the "supernatural". He puts down the diary and make sure that Ingo was fast asleep. Once Emmet enters Ingo's bedroom, no one was inside. The bed was still neat and tidy, the bills were left untouched, and the black uniform the older sibling wears was still hanging on its clothes hanger.

"Where is he…? He should be asleep by now." Emmet rubs the back of his neck and walks out of the room, only to look through the diary again. Its worn out pages kept its form; it is old, but it doesn't seem like it at all. The camera lied there on the table, not being picked up by Emmet's gloved hands. Suddenly, he sees a strange figure standing outside one of the windows. The person outside appears to be a grayish woman with bloody red eyes, hair somewhat cut in areas in grey. Not much clothing was shown, but it looks like she was wearing a black dress. Once Emmet turns around to face the window, the woman disappeared.

"…Let's take a look at the camera." He spoke to himself as he decides to take a photo of himself. The camera shined a brilliant light that might have blinded him for five seconds at most. Once his vision came into view, he opens the diary to the first page and takes a photo of it too. After five seconds have passed, Japanese characters revealed themselves onto the page…

"_I've been waiting…"_ it read. Waiting for what, Emmet pondered as he read the characters over and over; it has no meaning to it. Sleep clouded his mind, but as his head was about to fall onto the diary, a black whirlpool-like hole formed in the book, and it took the camera, the diary and Emmet as well as the house instantly became silent…

**Not bad, is it? It's not as scary as of yet, but it will soon. Once again, I want to thank XXMesprit's MistressXX for letting me do this as well. We will have different viewpoints, so we won't be the same. In the meanwhile, please rate and review!**


	2. Harm to One

**Welcome back to **_**Dangers at Night**_**! I would like to thank XXMesprit's MistressXX and BentheHedgecat123 for their comments. Now, things will get a bit scary here. Don't get scared if you are scared by the unknown… Enjoy!**

**Note: ****if you get terrified of the paranormal, don't read. Plus I do not own Spirit Camera and Pok****é****mon.**

Darkness continues to fog Emmet's mind as he lies on wooden floor. He can't focus, open his eyes to see where he is, or contain the strength to stand up on his feet. A hand trailed down his back, shooting chills down his spine. The same hand then stroked his grey hair, brushing away one of his sideburns. The person next to him kneeled down to whisper something in his ear…

"Never escape…" As the person left, the feminine voice remained in Emmet's mind, being repeated over and over. Then, a very familiar screaming echoed in the hallway. "No, please don't do this! I don't want this…" The screaming has finally transformed into muffled cries and moaning. Those cries have caused Emmet to wake up from the darkness that surrounded him and run towards the crying. What he saw is so unbelievable; he sees Ingo with his right eye and mouth sewn shut with black thread. His left eye was red with tears flowing down his pale cheeks.

"Ingo, what happened to you!? Who did this!?" Emmet cried as he run towards his older twin. Ingo couldn't reply because his voice was cut off from his sealed lips. Emmet bends down to undo the sewing. "…Who did this to you?" He asked again.

"The Woman in Black did this to him." Another voice answered instead of Ingo. The girl is a white skinned teenager with dark brown hair and wearing a light blue dress with white stains. "My name is Maya. This house belongs to this woman. You have the Diary of Faces…?" The girl turns her glance to Emmet, who was still holding onto the old diary with both gloved hands. The Camera Obscera dangled down his neck. To realize the fact that he's wearing the camera, he removes it.

"Ingo, who is this…Woman in Black?" He asked, avoiding Maya's gaze.

"…She's about five feet, ten inches. She's grey skinned, has white hair, red eyes, and she is wearing a black dress covered with blood stains and has vines curled up around her body. I got this diary you have, and I saw words appear in it from the camera, and the next thing I know, she sewed my mouth shut. While she was working on one of my eyes, she heard someone come here."

"You mean me." Maya held onto Ingo's arm as she unties the knot that kept the thread together. Ingo blinks his eyes repeatedly. At last, Emmet was gone.

"Where is he? He was just here a moment ago." Maya questions the older sibling of the Subway Bosses. Ingo stands up and decides to look for his younger twin, only to realize that she wants to help.

"I need to find this lady, and I better nail her on the…" Emmet stops walking, only to see the person he was looking for. She appears to be even taller than him! She flashes a grin on her face, and tells him a warning: "Never escape. I am watching… You and your brother cannot hide from me. If you dare try to escape, you will end up like your brother." She pulls out a spool of thread and a needle and waves the needle in Emmet's face. His eyes followed its motions, and felt it poke through the flesh of his hand.

"There he is!" "Emmet, get away from her!" Maya and Ingo call out in the hallway. The Woman in Black then grabs Emmet by the tie. "You better not leave; you won't know what I could do to you." She then walks away, opening the diary to the second page of the diary. Ingo rushes towards his younger sibling, only to realize that Emmet's fine, but holding the open diary page out. "Where did you get the Diary of Faces?" Maya asked again.

"I got it in a package when I got home; it sat there all day, so I thought that Ingo did know that it was his, but it doesn't belong to either one of us." Emmet responded. He takes the camera and takes a picture of the open diary. At first, it was just a page containing a photograph of a man with a hole next to him. As soon as the picture was taken, his eyes and mouth were sewn shut and Japanese characters appeared in red.

"_Help me…_" it read, but once the words are gone, the man vanished from the page. Ingo looked carefully at the other pages, only to hear Maya cry out, "He's here! He's right beside the two of you!" And just like that, Emmet turned the camera lens to his left, seeing the man covering his face with his hands, and approached the three of them.

"What do I do!?" Emmet shouted to his brother, who was leaning his back against the wall. He replies, "Well, the camera allows you to see ghosts, right? Then I think that the camera is also capable of getting rid of them. Try taking a picture of the guy." Already, the lens has started to become covered in fog, so he must clear it away with his jacket sleeve. Once the lens is clean, he looks through the camera, but only to feel pain shoot through his body.

"Keep a sharp eye out!" Maya continues to help find the man, but so far, there was no luck as the pain keeps coming back at Emmet. He is almost out of breath, and darkness starts clouding his vision and mind. His death is very noticeable, but as he looks into the camera again, he sees the man's feet; very quickly, he takes a photo of the man's legs, and the ghost tumbles over and falls on his back. Ingo then snatches the camera out of his brother's hands and rapidly takes countless pictures.

"There, I think that he won't get up again." Ingo then throws the camera back at Emmet. The man vanishes, but he seemed to have left a piece of paper from where he was last lying. Ingo picks up the paper and what is written on it is very shocking…

**If you have played Spirit Camera, then you know what was on the piece of paper. If you never played/heard of the game, then wait for next chapter! Once again, thanks XXMesprit's MistressXX and BentheHedgecat123 for your reviews!**


	3. The Quick Game

**Welcome back! Sorry for not writing much. But I'm back now. Here's shout outs to XXMesprit's MistressXX and BentheHedgecat123 for their reviews! **

**Note: if the supernatural scares you, then don't read it. **

"…This guy was looking for his sister. It seems like that these two got the diary before us." Ingo reads off the paper, realizing the truth of the man who attacked them.

"Does it have a reference to his name?" Emmet asked as he stands up. His legs are somewhat weak, yet are still capable of supporting him. Ingo looks at the paper again, scanning the page of smeared ink. He finally found the name of who made the entry: Kaito Hasabe.

"He was cursed by the diary, and yet he doesn't believe in the curse. His sister was cursed too, and she was taken into the diary. And then, he goes looking for her, the diary being his only lead." Maya whispers to himself. The twins kept looking at the page, figuring out what happened to him next. They learned that he had his face taken, and that he transformed into a vengeful spirit. All that suffering he encountered came out through his eyes and mouth, resulting in a faceless corpse.

"But still, why does she do this? She must have a reason why she takes people's faces." Ingo mentioned as he tucks the piece of paper in his coat pocket. Maya wishes she knew as well. "…Maybe she has a grudge?"

"I don't think that's it. She's been so lonely here, so I don't think she's just upset." Maya responds to the question.

"So you're thinking that she's just alone? It seems to be the most obvious reason." Emmet looks over Maya's shoulder and drapes his arms around her neck.

"Yes, that's what I think. Because she has been in the house for so long, she has no one to spend time with. Not even a family. But I wonder what if there are more people she has taken? They must know something about the Woman in Black. Let's check back on her page…the blank one." Maya answers as she holds up the Diary of Faces in the candlelight. Emmet pulls out the camera out of his coat pocket and takes a picture of the first page. This time, the words that appeared are different; they read,

"I see you…" As the words disappear, what replaced the short sentence was Emmet's face, his eyes and mouth sewn shut with white string. He gasped in surprise just by looking at his reflection from the diary. Ingo takes the camera and glances over the page, seeing nothing.

"What did you see? The reason why I'm asking is because there's nothing here." Ingo walks away from the diary just to give the camera back to his brother. "…I'm waiting…"

"…I saw my face taken…" Maya couldn't believe what he said. "I'm cursed, aren't I Maya? I suppose that Ingo is cursed as well because he looked into the diary before I did." Maya nods in agreement. "…I knew it. But…we're already stuck here, so we can't leave. If we did, she'll take our faces, and if we try to get her, the same result will happen."

"Maybe someone knows her." Maya opens the diary and flips to a page of a boy whose face is scribbled out with pen. "Hey, Ingo, the camera is glowing…" She looks into the lens, and sees a purple lens glowing purple. "Do you think that this can help?" She takes the camera and takes a picture of the boy. A purple mist starts covering the diary.

"I can't see anything…I can't even blow it away." She mutters. Emmet ponders at the purple lens, and thought about its purpose. Finally, it made sense: purple lens and a purple mist… He takes the camera, switched to the purple lens and takes another picture. In place of the mist were vines. "Wait, I bet those vines must be keeping the spirit inside the diary." He takes another picture, and it dispelled the vines. Once again, another picture was taken, and the boy appeared out of the diary.

"Hello! Let's play a game!" The child cheered. Ingo jumped a tiny bit, and Emmet fell back, landing on the wooden floor. "If you win, you get a prize; if you lose, you have to play with me forever. Here's my first clue: I'm in a hole in a page next to a guy's face." The boy goes off to hide in the diary, only to reply in, "I'm ready!" Ingo already knew what the boy was talking about; he takes a picture of the hole that was next to Kaito's picture. The child appears, feeling a little happy.

"Okay, that was just too easy! 'Twinkle, twinkle, little star…how I wonder where you are…'" The boy goes off to hide again. "…I'm ready!" Ingo finds a picture of a scribble-drawn house, and takes a picture of it. Instead of finding the boy, he feels a sharp pain in his chest. "…I'm not there…" He sighs and looks again. A picture of a moon caught his eye, and quickly took its picture.

"Rats! You found me! I can't believe you saw the moon. 'Take note; you read these to me in bed… …I'm ready!" Maya knows one thing right away. She flips to a page with sheet music on it.

"There are notes on this page, and beds have sheets on them." She explains the puzzle. Emmet takes a photo of the song sheet, and the boy shows up again.

"You're right! 'We will meet at crossed roads.' …I'm ready!" Maya wondered what the boy means in 'crossed roads'. Then, she remembers the picture of the scribble-drawn house. She turns to the page and notices that the boy is going to the Woman in Black's home. She takes a picture of it. "You're good, all three of you. Well, here's your prize!" Before he can give the prize, he disappears, only to see a brooch on the diary page. What was inside was Maya's picture…

**This is shorter than some of my other chapters, but I have to get some done. Please rate and review!**


End file.
